1. Field
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flat panel display device, for example an organic light-emitting display device, an organic light-emitting layer is formed using a deposition process.
However, color mixture of sub-pixels with different colors may occur due to shadow caused by masking for deposition during the deposition process.
When color mixture of sub-pixels occurs, luminous efficiency may drop, and chromaticity may be degraded.